Talk:Seasons/@comment-32037177-20170518222236/@comment-27420332-20170518235110
For Kingdom: New Lands, I'd suggest yes, destroy all the portals except the wall portals. I performed my 100 run on Island 2 with Shrines and an army brought in from Land 1. Destroy as many portals as possible to extend the distance that the greed have to go to get to your town, dont build too far out, stick to only 2 walls on each side from the campfire and dont destroy any trees near camps. I also used the banker as much as possible to maximise my income, aswell as the Stag to help lure in deer (although the Unicorn might be better when it comes to winter as deer dont spawn so much after it starts) Maximise income as much as possible early game and just keep recruiting. Once the attack from the night is over, send out the army straight away and follow them to the portals, drop coins between the way if it gets dark to lower the number of attackers and when the portal is being attacked, spare a few coins for Knights to keep their health up. If you're facing away from the portal and run out of money, your crown should land behind the army. Random Terrain Generation is a real pain too. You can destroy trees up to the camps, but keep the remaining trees there so it doesnt despawn. After recruiting the whole camp, leave a coin behind so that a new vagrant might pick it up when they spawn. Also, do not under any circumstances destroy the merchants hut. He is vital to surviving winter with his income. If things start to get slow, you could always speed up the games time via external measures. After day 30, things became slow for me, so I used cheat engines "speedhack" to speed the game up to 1.5x the normal speed, reaching speeds as high as 2/3x the norm just to skip the waiting game. Ballistas really do help if you can get them in your game. If you have a ballista on the inner and outer wall, they can both fire on attacking Greed. The outer ballista usually wastes its first shot as soon as a single greed enters range, but once reloaded, it'll attack the slightly further out attackers, like large swarms, fliers and breeders. The inner ballista will shoot through the wall and hit the attackers that reach the wall, but because its on the tip of its range, it's not always effective. To make up for it though, it will shoot any floaters that kidnap the builder on the outer ballista, so if it wakes up, it'll resume its position on the outer ballista, otherwise a new builder will take that spot. Always try to have several builders spare just in case. If things get really, really bad or you run low on cash, consider attacking the wall portals as it may give you time you need. If you play on an early land that doesnt have many portals along the way, it should be easier. Once all portals are down, you'll be safe for a few days. That's all I can think of right now. Hit me up with more questions, if you have any, or feel free to check out my steam profile. If adding, please leave a message so I know it's you. The following links below have extra bonuses. Steam Profile Link. My Kingdom: New Lands Achievements My Kingdom: Classic Achievements